you belong in heaven
by jeaninereach
Summary: first time with chapters
1. Chapter 1

Michael is having a rough time. Ever since his sister Janet and his brothers Jackie Marlon Jermaine and Tito passed away and went up to heaven Michael went down to hell because he couldn't face them. He was too scared. He knew his family didn't care about him because they haven't looked for him yet. Well that's what he thought. The truth is that they have been watching him for a while now and there trying to find a way to get him back in heaven with them. God said he belongs in heaven but it's their job to get him back and Michael needs to be strong enough to follow through.

The devil is a cruel man. He makes the people suffer when they come to hell. It's like your worst nightmare and for Michael he knew what it was like to have nightmares. He suffers through them every night.

Michael was not working fast enough and he ended up getting punished for it. He was in so much pain but he tried working as fast as he could. Jackie and the brothers were watching Michael from there room. They saw it on their TV. Janet had to leave because she couldn't watch her brother get beat like that. After it was over Janet came back into the room.

Tito said ok I can't take this anymore I don't know about you guys but I'm going down there and getting our brother back. They all agreed. So they all got changed and wore something comfortable. They went down determined to get there brother back. They got down to the main area were everyone was working. They saw Michael struggling. He was coughing a lot as well. Then they saw the devil himself.

The devil said alright line up lets go. So they all did and Michael was on the end. His cloths were all messed up. While the devil was talking Michael started to cough again. The devil looked at him and walked over to him with determination in his eyes. Michael said I'm sorry. The devil the punched him and pushed him to the ground. Then he said in a loud voice, well it seems Michael Jackson isn't feeling well. I think it's time to put you were you belong.

First off Michael you are an embarrassment and useless. Look at yourself; you honestly think your family would come looking for you. You're wrong Michael. Guards lets go take him to the back and lock him up. The guards came over and took him away. The devil then said alright go to sleep. He then left.

Janet and the brothers could not believe what just went on. Once the devil was gone all the men that were just working started to gather there things. One of the guys noticed the family and walked over to them. He said you want to see your brother? They all nodded their heads. He said come with me. So they followed him to this back room and it was dark and gloomy. Once he opened the door for them they saw Michael tied up and he had a blindfold on and he was shaking and he was crying. They all went in and Jermaine took the blindfold off of Michael.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael had his eyes closed. He was still crying though. Janet said Michael? Mike opened his eyes and he saw his brothers there and he saw Janet there as well. He sat up and said what are you doing here? You can't be here. You need to get out of here now. Marlon said Michael we are not leaving without you. What you just went through was not right. Michael said you saw that? He was crying even more.

Janet said mike we have been watching you from day 1. Michael sat there freezing and shaking. He herd someone coming. Mike said Jackie put the blindfold back on me and go hide over there some were and turn around don't look. So they quickly did what Michael told them to except for turning away. The devil came in and said you know the big dinner is tomorrow and we all go up so you can have one day with your family. You will go. Michael nodded his head.

Jackie and everyone snuck out while the devil was talking to Michael. Then the devil left. Michael just laid there the entire night once again cold and alone. Soon the next day came and Michael got ready like everyone else did for the big dinner. They all dressed nice for it. Then they all went up. The Jackson family was there. Michael walked in with a few other guys and mike saw his family and turned around and said ok I can't do this. The guys stopped him.

One of the guys said Michael come on man you have to do this. He took a deep breath. Janet walked over and said Michael. She hugged him. He hugged her back. Janet said come on. They walked over by the rest of the family. Everyone hugged Michael. They all sat down to eat and they were talking but Michael was sitting there not talking much.

Everyone noticed that he wasn't talking much. All of a sudden the devil walked over and said can you all come with me and Michael that means you as well. They all got up and followed the devil. They went into a room with a screen. They all sat down and he pushed play it was of Michael talking about his nightmares that he has been having. Once he saw that on the screen after a few seconds he got up and ran out crying. Everyone ran after him. He ran out of the place and went back down and started to cry.

He was so embarrassed. Everyone was looking for him. Michael got changed and he was back in his old cloths and laid down and tried to fall asleep but he couldn't. Jackie and Marlon went over and woke him up. Mike said what are you doing here? Marlon said we followed you. Mike said why? He still had tears in his eyes.

Jackie said we love you. You're coming back with us and you're staying with us Michael so come on and get your things. Michael said I don't know about this. Marlon said come on. Mike got up and said ok fine I will come with you guys. Marlon said we will help you pack. Michael said its ok I got it. He went a grabbed a bag and put all his ripped shirts in there and his old pants.

Once they all got back to heaven and in there room Michael was standing there looking around. Jermaine said mike come on you can bunk with me. Michael said ok. So they went into his room and everyone followed them. Jackie said you can unpack your stuff now if you want to. Michael said um ok. So he opened his bags and pulled out all of his ripped shirts and pants.


	3. Chapter 3

Tito said Michael these are all the cloths that you have? Mike nodded his head. Janet said I have something for you. She went and grabbed and box. He opened it and he saw his glove and hat and sparkly jacket that he wore for Motown 25 and his concerts. Mike said I can't were this. He closed the box up. Michael then said I'm going to um go and wash these I will be back in a while. Do you need anything washed? They all said no and he left. His siblings sighed.

While Michael was washing his cloths is siblings were talking to each other. While they were talking to each other Michael was thinking. He knew he couldn't stay here. He has too much baggage and if he has a nightmare again he will wake Jermaine up and that's not fair to him.

Soon night had come and mike went to bed and everyone was sound asleep except for Michael. He got up and slept some were else. Jermaine woke up in the middle of the night because he had to use the bathroom. He noticed that Michael was not there and he panicked. He woke everyone up and said mike he is gone I don't know where he went. I went to use the bathroom and I noticed that he wasn't there.

Janet said we have to look for him. They passed the laundry room and they heard screaming. They went in and it was Michael. He was having a nightmare. They all ran over and woke him up. Janet said mike wake up its ok we are right here come on mike wake up. It's ok. Michael opened his eyes and jumped up. He said I'm sorry wait what are you all doing in here was I that loud? Jermaine said you weren't in your bed.

Mike said I don't remember the last time I slept in a bed. Then he said actually never mind I remember. They all knew he was talking about the night he passed away. Tito said were did you sleep when you were down there? Michael said um in a corner on a cold floor. Marlon said well that's not good at all. Are you ok Michael? Why did you sleep here instead of the bed? Mike said I didn't want to wake Jermaine if I had a nightmare. Which of course I did.

So that's why I am going to be sleeping in here. Marlon said no you are going to sleep in your bed Michael. Let's go. So they went back up to their rooms ad fell asleep. Michael closed his eyes and he tried to sleep but he couldn't. Once he fell asleep he started to talk in his sleep. Jermaine herd him and woke him up.

Michael said I'm sorry. I really am. Jermaine said you have nothing to be sorry for Michael. Michael said no I have too much baggage and it's not fair to you all. I'm not worth it, I'm going back down. He started to get up but Jermaine stopped him. He said no Michael you are staying with us. We know that you won't get rid of these dreams overnight and that's ok. We are going to help you get through this.

Now lay back down ok. Mike nodded and laid back down. Jermaine fell back to sleep right away. Michael tried to stay up and he did. Soon morning came ad everyone woke up. Everyone went for a walk and while they were walking they saw a puff of red smoke. It was the devil. The devil said Jackson family I want to show you something.


	4. Chapter 4

Tito said what? He the used his staff and a small TV appeared and he had a video. He put it in and pressed play. It was of Michael getting hurt and the most embarrassing thing about it was that he wasn't wearing any cloths. As his family was watching it Michael got all teary eyed and he ran away as fast as he could.

He went back to the room that he was sharing with Jermaine and he packed all of his old ripped up cloths and then he left. He ran back to where the devil was before because he knew that the devil would be waiting for him there.

His siblings chased after him as fast as they could but Michael was just too fast for them. So instead they waited for him to return to were the devil was. They knew there brother very well and they knew that he was coming back.

They were right they saw Michael walking back but he had his cloths with him. Janet whispered to her brothers, no he can't be leaving. Jackie said wait lets listen. The devil said Michael I was waiting for you. You don't belong here. Michael said they were ever supposed to see that any of it. The devil said o well to bad. Now let's go I have some special work for you to do. Michael started to walk and everyone said no wait Michael.

Michael just kept walking and then he was gone. Marlon said we need our brother here with us. We have to get him you herd what the devil said he has a special job for Michael. We have to go. So they all went down to hell. They needed to save their brother.

Once they got down there they saw everyone lined up and the devil was talking and mike was standing behind him. As he was talking mike was making funny faces. The guys started to laugh. Once the devil turned around he screamed you better stop Mr. Wacko jacko. That not only caught his sibling's attention but mike as well. Michael got really upset.

Michael said it's Jackson. The devil did not see that coming. He turned around and said what did you just say? Michael raised his voice a little louder and said it's Jackson; it's not that hard even for you. The devil said Michael you are not a Jackson and you never were look at yourself. You are ugly inside and out.

Michael then said you don't think I don't know that. When I was with my family the other day the first day that I arrived they saw my cloths and Janet gave me a box and when I opened it inside was my Billie jean outfit the glove and hat and the jacket. I wanted to put it on so badly but I didn't because I know I'm not a Jackson. I get it. So you can stop reminding me because trust me I won't forget it.

If I didn't believe it I would still be up there with my family. The people I love and miss so much. Don't worry though I'm not going any were especially after what you just showed them. Trust me when I say I will never show my face besides being here ever again. That's fine with me the devil said with a smirk on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

As Michael was talking he noticed some people crouching down in the back almost like they were trying to hide. Then a face showed and it was Marlon. Michael kept talking and he talked loud enough for his siblings to hear him. When Marlon looked up he noticed that Michael saw him so he ducked back down. Marlon whispered shoot. Jackie said what's wrong? Marlon said Michael he saw me. After that they herd everything that Michael had said. They needed to get him out of there and they needed to do it fast.

They can't stand seeing their brother go through this and alone as well. Not only did they want him to come back with them but they wanted him to perform again as well. After the devil left and it died down Michael was the only one in there. Once the cost was clear Michael then said it's safe for you all to come out now.

They all walked out and Tito said Michael we need to talk to you please it's very important. As Tito was talking to Michael he was working. They heard a sound in the distance. Someone was coming. Michael said go and go down that hallway and there will be a door go through the door and take the stairs all the way up. It will lead you out of here. Tito said no Michael meet us at the top of the stairs we need to talk to you.

Mike took a breath and said ok I will. So they ran out and Michael got back to work. After a half an hour Michael left and went up the stairs. When he got up there he saw his siblings sitting up there. Jermaine said mike I'm going with you to get your stuff and you're coming back with us. Mike then said after everything that happened and that you saw. Did you not here me before? Janet said Michael please.

Michael sat down on the steps and he didn't want to cry. He was so tired as well. Michael then said why do you want me to go with you so badly? What's the real reason? Janet said we love you and we want you to come back with us to live with us. Michael you belong with us and you always will be a Jackson.

Michael just sat there listening to Janet talk. Michael then said you want me to perform again as well don't you? That's why you want me back? Jermaine said yea that's part of it but most of all we want our brother back Michael. He then said Michael please. Mike looked at all of them and then said I don't know guys. Give me time to think about it. If the devil finds out that I left he's not going to stop till he gets me back here.

What about my nightmares? I still have them all the time last time I woke Jermaine up which I'm still sorry about. Tito said Michael none of that matters at all. You love us and we love you. We are a family Michael. Michael then said you herd what the devil said I was never a part of the family. As for performing I have not sung or danced since the last day that I was alive. I'm too scared to.

Jackie said Michael the day you passed was the worst day of our lives and I know that none of us were afraid of dying because we knew we would be with you. Once we got up there the first thing we asked was where you were and that's when we found out that you sent yourself down here. Now we are bringing you home with us. Its where you belong Michael.


	6. Chapter 6

Michael took a breath and said let me think about it ok. Please just give me time. They said ok and they hugged him good bye. Michael went back down and tried to fall asleep. He didn't have a nightmare. He had dreams of him being back with his family. Once morning came mike woke up and then he got right to work.

One of the guys said so are you going to go home with your family Michael? You need to that's where you belong. Mike said I want to so bad but I don't know where I belong. As mike is saying all of this his family is listening through there TV back in there main room.

Mike then said ok so let's just say I go back up there then what? I had a dream last night and it was not a nightmare. I was with my family and we were all smiling and so was I and we were laughing and goofing around and then we went and performed.

The guy said o I get it. Mike said that's what I'm afraid of. When I was alive and I performed and went on tours it was great but it was so different without my brothers there with me. I know they wanted me out of the group and then when I went solo I became the king of pop which I still don't know why.

The guy said because there is no word that describes how amazing you are. Michael said but that's the thing I wasn't amazing at all. I was alone. That's when I felt my brothers really started to hate me because I went on a performed without them when I only did it because I thought they wanted me out and they wanted Jermaine to come back. So it was like I was never a part of the group.

The guy said what about Janet? Do you remember the song you recorded with her? Mike smiled and said yea Scream. It was amazing I remember the moves and the Jackson 5 moves as well. Janet and I were so close and then she left home and I left as well and I felt like she didn't need me anymore. She was making a name for herself.

I guess what I'm trying to say is they all moved on and were happy. I rather them all be happy then them being miserable because I'm back in the picture. The guy said Michael I think they care and love you too much to think like that. I think if they didn't care then they wouldn't have even thought about asking or looking for you.

Michael then said I told them I had to think about it. We'll have you thought about it, the guys asked. Michael took a breath and said yea I have and I know what I'm going to do. Mike then said I am going to pack the cloths I have and go home with my family. Once his siblings herd that they all cheered. Mike then said I'm going to make a quick stop first. I'm going to neverland my ranch. Just to look back on everything that happened and then I will go and see them.

The guy said just go to them because you had a lot of bad things that went on there as well with the charges and everything. Mike said nope there was nothing bad there because nothing happened. So with those cops and all it was just for money. None of it was true. The guy said well good luck Michael. He said thanks and who knows you might see me back again. The guy said I better not Michael Jackson. Mike then said I love that name Michael Jackson let's just hope that they let me be a Jackson again.


	7. Chapter 7

The guy said that won't be a problem Michael because you never stopped being one. They shook hands and Michael ran and packed all the little things that he has and then he went to neverland for a while and he enjoyed it.

After that he went back to the house that the family was staying at. Michael took a breath and knocked on the door. It opened very quickly and mike said um hey. Janet hugged him and they both walked in and he was greeted with many more hugs from his siblings. Michael said o no you watched the entire time didn't you? They all laughed and said yes we did and later on we will talk to you ok Michael. He nodded his head.

Jermaine said come on Michael bring your stuff back in to our room. Michael said I can just sleep on the couch. Jermaine said no mike lets go. He said but. Jermaine said mike if you have a nightmare then you have a nightmare. Ok it will all be ok Michael and it will take time but its ok. Now hurry up we are going shopping.

Michael said ok I am coming. Janet said you're not dressing like that. Come on put you Billie jean stuff on please. Michael said I have a sweatshirt I will put on. Janet said ok fine. So while they were shopping Michael saw a store that he wanted to go into and Tito noticed.

Tito said go ahead Michael we will be in the store right next to you. Mike nodded his head and then he proceeded into the store. He wasn't going to buy anything but he wanted to look around. After he was done we left the store and went into the store that his family was in. when he got into the store he saw them all talking. They were talking about Michael. They didn't see him come into the store.

Jermaine said yea well mike suffered through the trial but we had to go through it as well and it had a huge effect on our lives as well. Everyone was talking about the trial and then Marlon said well it least we don't have to deal with all of that anymore because I know we wouldn't be able to go through it again.

Janet looked around the store and said well lets go and get Michael. He had left after he herd them talking. They didn't see him in the other store. Janet said great we lost Michael in a mall. He loves to shop we will never find him now. Jackie said we need to split up and find him. They all agreed.

So that's what they did. They all looked all over the mall. Jackie was looking and then he saw Michael at a table sitting alone and reading a magazine and he also looked upset. Jackie called everyone on their phones and said um guys I found him he is sitting at a table alone and reading a magazine but he looks very upset.

They all went up and saw Jackie and walked over to him. Jackie pointed Michael out. Jermaine said wow he does look upset. Let's go over and talk to him. So that's what they did. They went and sat down at the table with Michael.


	8. Chapter 8

Marlon said hey Michael we were looking everywhere for you. Michael said you found me. As he said that he didn't take his eyes away from the magazine. Janet then said Michael what is wrong? Mike looked up and said nothing sorry I guess I'm just tired. I'm going to go back home and lay down for a while so I will see you all later. They all said well we are done shopping so we will come with you. Mike nodded his head.

So they left the mall and the car ride was silent on the way home. Everyone knew that something was bothering Michael but they didn't know what it was but they were going to find out. Once they got back home Michael went and laid down. Everyone came into the room and Jermaine said Michael what is wrong?

I'm just tired that's all, Michael said in a low voice. They all let it go and left the room to let him sleep. Once they left the room Michael started to cry again. He feels so bad that they had to go through the trial with him. He didn't want any of it to affect them but it did. So he got up and went and grabbed a bag from under his bed. In the bag was his old ripped shirts and pants that he wore when he was down in hell.

He put them on and his old shoes on and then he laid his other cloths on the bed nice and neat. He snuck out of the house and let. He was going back down. He couldn't let them deal with his baggage anymore because it wasn't fair to them.

When he got back down there the guy that Michael was talking to the day he left saw him and came over and said what are you doing back? Back with the others they were in the living room just talking and then all of a sudden the TV turned on and Michael appeared on the screen. It only comes on automatically when Michael was down in hell so they could watch him.

They all sat up and watched it. Back with Michael he said it's a long story. The guy said I have time. So Michael told him everything that he herd his family talking about and then he said I was going to talk to them about it but it doesn't matter it's not worth it. Now they can just go back to their normal lives and enjoy life without me there.

Once they herd Michael talking Tito said well that tells us why he was upset. Let's go we need to talk to him and tell him running away is not an option but coming to us and talking to us is always an option weather he likes it or not.

So they all left as fast as they could. Michael started to work and then he stopped and said o no. they guy said what? Michael said my family herd everything I told you. They have their TV set up to turn on anytime I'm down here. That's how they have been watching me from day one. Ok if they come looking for me tell them I can't talk.

Michael then said I am going to go and hide. But it was too late they were walking in as he said that. Michael saw them and tried to run but the guy said no Michael you need to talk to them stop running. Janet said he is right Michael stop running it's not an option but talking to us when you're hurt of something is on your mind and or bothering you that's when you can talk to us.


	9. Chapter 9

We were just talking and not complaining. We went through that with you because you could not get through that alone Michael and you know that. That's not the first time we told you that. Michael said I didn't mean to run but it was the first thing that came to mind. Trust me when I say I didn't want to run away but I was scared to talk to you about it. I'm really sorry.

Jermaine said come on Michael you're going home and you are not to leave there for the next two days. Wait your grounding me, Michael asked. They all said yes lets go. The guy laughed and said have fun mike and come on its only two days you have been through worse down here. Mike nodded and said I know but I get bored so easy. They all laughed including Michael.

So they left and went back home and Michael went and lay on the couch and watched TV. Tito came over and turned it off and said go to your room Michael. Mike sighed and got up and went to his room. He laid down on his bed and put the pillow over his face. Everyone came in to talk to him.

Marlon said Michael come on and sit up we need to talk to you. Michael sat up and then he said what did I do now? Jackie said we have to ask you something and you need to be honest ok? Mike nodded his head. Janet said ok Michael listen what we want to ask is what else did the devil do to you besides what he showed us?

Michael sat there and he took a deep breath and then he said it was nothing. Jackie said Michael we want you to be honest with us. Michael then said ok fine what you saw is what I went through at least 2 or 3 times a week. He would make me work more hours throughout the night and I wouldn't get food or something to drink sometimes for a few days.

Tito said how did you get through that Michael? Mike said I don't really know. He was trying not to cry. Jermaine said Michael you have every right to cry. Michael then said its ok I am fine. He really wasn't though he wanted to cry so badly. Jermaine said well get some rest ok. Michael nodded his head.

Everyone left the room and Michael laid down on his bed and fell asleep. He was dreaming of everything going well and he was performing with his family again and then they didn't want him anymore and the devil was hurting him again. Michael was twisting and turning. Tito said guys do you here that? Its Michael comes on.

They all ran into the room and they saw Michael twisting and turning. Marlon went over and woke him up. Marlon then said Michael its ok we are here for you. Mike was shaking. Mike then said I'm sorry I thought I was done having bad dreams. What was it about Jackie asked? Michael then looked at him and said um? Janet said Michael you can tell us remember what we said.

So mike took another breath of air and then told them about the dream he had and he didn't leave out any details. After Michael was done telling all of them he said I know it's stupid and I'm sorry for being loud go ahead ground me for another week I promise I will be silent when I sleep. Jermaine said Michael we wouldn't punish you more. Mike said sorry I guess I'm just used to it.


	10. Chapter 10

Janet said Michael you don't have to worry about getting hurt from us. We love you. Michael said I love you more though. Jermaine said I don't know about that. They all laughed and Michael smiled. Jackie said when was the last time you ate? Michael said um the other day I think. Why?

Tito said come on we are going out to eat and Michael your coming with us lets go. Mike said I thought I was grounded. Tito said you're with us that's different. Michael said ok I will come with you. They went and had a nice dinner. They all enjoyed the night. The next day mike was reading a book and he put it down when he saw a red flame.

Yep it was the devil. He said if you don't come back to hell by tonight and sacrifice yourself for your family then I will hurt them. Then he vanished. Michael got up and ran back to his family so fast. He tied talking to Janet but she was busy and Jermaine and Tito were in the middle of something and Jackie and Marlon were both on their cell phones. They all said to Michael you need to wait Michael.

Mike knew he didn't have time. He decided to go out for a while even though he was still grounded. He didn't care though. He needed space to clear his mind and think. Later on his family was looking for him and they couldn't find him. Tito said guys look the cable is unplugged. We have to go and get him.

They all went down and they bumped into the same guy as last time. He said what are you all doing here? Michael has until tonight. Then he is going to sacrifice himself for your safety didn't he tell you? Janet said o my god he tried to tell us today but we all were too caught up in what we were doing and we blew him off.

All of a sudden the devil showed up. He said well look who it is. Jackie said you won't take our brother away from us. The devil said watch me. Then out of no were Michael came and said leave them alone. The devil said so you decided on giving yourself up I see.

Mike shook his head no. then said leave them alone and leave me alone. I will not be threatened by you anymore and don't you dare come near my family. Is that clear. The devil said we will see about that. Michael turned around and said I'm sorry for going out when I was still grounded you can yell at me when we get home but for right now let's just get out of here.

They didn't argue with Michael on that matter at all. They were happy that he stuck up not only for his family but for himself as well. That was to them called making progress. Once they got back home Michael went to his room and sat down on his bed. Jackie came in and said Michael? Mike said yea I know I'm grounded even longer.

Jackie laughed and said um no your grounding is over. Mike smiled and said really? Jackie smiled back at him and nodded his head yes. Michael said ok thanks. He got up and changed his shirt and then put his shoes on and started to walk out the door. Jackie said hold up Michael where are you going? Michael said I want to go out for a while don't wait up I will be back.


	11. Chapter 11

Jackie said ok Michael but don't stay out too late. So Michael left and he went to go and get something to eat. While he was eating he heard people talking about how they want to send someone down to hell for a while and see if anyone down there deserves a second chance. Michael finished eating and then he went back home. When he walked in he herd his family talking about performing again.

Jermaine said that would be amazing if can perform again but what about Michael we have to watch him like all the time an worry about him all the time. Janet said yea true. We can't go and perform if we have to take care of him. While Michael was listening to this he got upset. So he left the house and went to go and see god.

Once he got there Michael said send me down there. God said Michael I don't think your family will be ok with that. Mike said it doesn't matter you need someone who has been there before and I am the only one. I know him and the way he thinks and I can get tough it out as long as I have to. Besides my family wants to perform again and they were just saying that they can't do that with me around.

God said Michael are you shore about this because if you do this there is no turning back and your family can't go down there to get you back. Michael said I know it's fine. God said then it's settled. Go pack and you leave tonight at midnight.

Mike nodded and then went home. When he got home he went up to his room and Jermaine said where have you been. Michael said just walking around. Jermaine said well we are going out and you need to stay home and get some rest ok. We have to go because god called us and a few other people to see him. Michael said ok.

He then laid in bed. Once everyone left Michael got up and packed and bag and got changed into his old cloths. Then he left and he waited till the doors opened to show himself to everyone. God said ok well we are sending someone down to hell to see if anyone down there deserves a second chance. This man that came to me once he found out about it said that he will do it and I told him are you shore because no one can go and get you even your family.

The young man said yea I understand. God then said ok open the doors. The doors opened and Michael walked through them. His family said no he is not going, Michael you are not going. Michael said I am going and you all are going to go and perform. I heard you all talking before and then I figured this would work out perfectly for all of us, and besides you can still see me from the TV. The only thing is that you can't come and get me.

God said I will bring Michael back when I have seen everyone down there. It won't be long though. Then out of no were red smokes came and it was the devil. He said were is he? Michael walked over and said I am ready. God said say good bye to your family Michael. You will see them soon. Janet was crying so much and the brothers were trying to hold back there tears as well. They all hugged Michael and then he left.


	12. Chapter 12

They all went home and turned on their TV and were watching their brother. They all broke down and the worst thing is that they can't go and get him and the want to so badly but they cant. Back with Michael he didn't miss being down there at all that's for sure. One thing he did miss was his family. He knew that they were watching him.

It was now night time and Michael was lying down on the floor trying to sleep. He was having a nightmare. He has not had one in such a long time. He jumped up and he had tears going down his face and he whipped them away. Tito was watching Michael. They all decided to take turns and once Tito saw that he called everyone one names and they all came running into the room. Marlon said what is wrong is he ok?

Tito said no guys he just had a night mare and he was crying. They all looked at the screen and they saw Michael scrunched up. He was cold. Michael then said guys go to sleep I will be fine you don't need to watch the entire time go and perform. Go do what you guys love to do. Please for me. Mike knew that they herd him but he couldn't hear them but he knew that they were watching.

Jackie said this sucks and no Michael we are not going to perform if we ever perform ever again it will be with you right there on stage with us. Michael was sitting there and he thought of the Jackson 5 day and making the song with Janet. He then said I want to perform again but I can't though I'm too scared. So don't not perform because of me.

They all listened to mike and they all felt bad and they wanted him home with them so badly and this was only the first night. This was not going to be easy for Michael or any of them. Michael then said just go back to sleep. Shut off the TV and get a good night sleep. I love you. He then laid down on the cold floor again and tried to fall back to sleep.

They herd Michael say turn the TV off but they didn't. They needed to make shore that he fell asleep again and that he didn't wake up from another night mare. Michael closed his eyes but he couldn't sleep at all. The truth was that he wanted to be home with his family. Soon the dreaded first night was over and Michael got up and went to go and start to work again.

The guys had the radio on and Michael herd the music playing and he knew some of the songs. He didn't sing along though. Then the next song was a Jackson 5 song. Michael dropped what he was doing and turned around the song was IL be there. Michael thought back to the days when he and his brothers performed. He started to tear up.

Jermaine was sitting down watching the TV because everyone else was getting something to eat and drink and he had his already. He said um guys Michael is crying and I know why. They all said why? Jermaine said because they have the radio on and IL be there is playing. Tito said o great. Then next song that came on was man in the mirror. Michael listened to the beginning of the song and he closed his eyes and took a breath.


	13. Chapter 13

Marlon said guys is he going to sing? Janet said let's see. Michael then opened his mouth to sing but nothing came out because he was too scared. He then went up the stairs by the exit and he sat down. He said ok Michael you can do this. You can get through this. They all felt bad for him. Marlon said Michael sing come on Michael you can do this. Mike said ok I can do this.

I have to get through this. This will be over soon enough then I can go home and maybe I can ask if I can perform with them on stage. No wait what am I thinking I can't do that. They wouldn't ever want me to. Jermaine said Michael you need to perform with us again please. We want you to. Michael took a breath and said o I hope there not watching right now. I'm going to be in so much trouble when I get home.

I might as well be grounded again. They did not look happy when they found out that it was me coming down here. Michael then sighed and closed his eyes for a while because he was so tired and he was starting to feel week again. He was dreaming of his family performing but they were scared to go on stage and Michael said I will be right here watching but they wouldn't go on until Michael would go on with them.

He woke up and he said I want to go home. I want to perform again but I don't want to do it alone. His family were still listening to him. They needed to get him on stage once he got home. Michael got up and went back down to work. Michael didn't eat with everyone else. He wasn't hungry at all. All of a sudden there was a flash of light and god was standing there and said Michael you can come home now.

Michael smiled and said really? God nodded. Michael ran and got his stuff and then walked through the light. God thanked him and Michael said no thank you because it made me notice that I love my family and they love me. God smiled and then said go home Michael. Mike nodded and ran home. He ran through the door. Everyone jumped on him and gave him a huge hug.

Michael said I guess you missed me? They said you have no idea. We saw you down there the entire time and we herd basically everything you said. You will perform with us don't worry you don't have to do it alone if you don't want to. Mike smiled and said I'm nervous though. The last time I performed was the last day I was alive. They all nodded.

Jermaine said don't worry Michael we are here for you we promise. We will take it slow. Janet then said mike you are never going back down there ever again understood? Michael said trust me I understand. Janet said good. Now go ahead and shower and change ok. Michael said ok.

After he took a nice shower and he got changed he laid down on his bed and he ended up falling asleep. Tito was in the kitchen with everyone and they all were getting dinner ready. Tito said were is our brother? Marlon said go check on him. Tito left the kitchen and went and he found Michael sleeping on his bed.


	14. Chapter 14

Tito went out and said he is sleeping now but I will go and wake him up when dinner is ready. About a half hour later dinner was ready. Tito went into the room and woke Michael up. Mike woke up and said sorry I guess I fell asleep. Tito said you needed it its ok now come on its time to eat. He nodded and got up.

They went and sat at the table and Jermaine asked did you have a nice nap sleepy head? Michael laughed and said I did thank you for asking. They all laughed. Michael only took a small amount of food. Jackie was eating and he noticed that Michael did not have much on his plate. Marlon noticed as well. Marlon then said Michael? Mike looked up at all of them and saw all of them looking at him and he looked at his plate and said I know I know.

Tito said Michael come on you need to eat more. Michael said ok I will I promise. So they finished there meal and then they all cleaned up. Michael was washing the dishes and he ended up spraying himself by accident. He meant to spray the dishes but he got himself instead and everyone laughed and Michael said sorry I didn't mean to. Janet said mike its ok its only water and it will dry. Mike then smiled.

After they all finished cleaning up they all got changed and went on the couch and relaxed. Michael then said so did you guys practice yet for a concert or a performance? Jermaine said nope we were too worried about you and don't blame yourself Michael. Jackie said so what are you going to perform mike? I think you should start off with they don't care about us.

Michael then said wait my songs? Guys I don't know if I can go back on stage alone. Tito said Michael you have to. We will be on the side of the stage watching we promise. Mike took a deep breath. Then Michael said um I'm going to go to bed I'm kind of tired. He said good night to all of them and then he went and laid on his bed. He wants to perform again but he doesn't think he can go alone on stage.

Later on everyone else went to bed and Jermaine came in to the room and said Michael are you still awake? Mike said yea I am are you ok? Jermaine said mike you have to go and perform your songs you know that. Mike sat up and said I don't know if I can do it Jermaine.

His brother then said well sleep on it and think about it ok because we start practicing tomorrow after we eat and get dressed. Mike then laid back down and he fell asleep right away. Soon the morning had come and Michael was the first one up. He got in the shower and then he got dressed and went and got some coffee.

When he got back everyone was already up and showered and dressed ready to eat and then ready to practice. So after a nice meal everyone got up and cleaned up and then they went into their studio and put on music. Michael was stretching and then Tito said ok mike go ahead you are first. Mike said I don't want to go first it's going to take me a long time to get used to again.


	15. Chapter 15

Janet then said mike you know once the music starts and you feel the beat you will go and blow us away. Michael then said its ok I will go last. So everyone said fine and they all took their turns practicing. Now it was time for Michael to take the spot light. Mike stood in the middle of the room with the microphone in his hand.

All of a sudden the lights went out and Marlon put the spotlight on. The music started and the beat was amazing and nice and loud. Once he felt the beat Michael took a breath and started to dance and then he started to sing. After he was done everyone came over to him with all happy faces on. Jackie said mike we knew you could do it.

Mike was happy as well because it felt so could to be back performing again. He practiced some more of his songs. About a week later it was now show time. Everyone went and performed there songs. Michael was the last one to perform.

He was on the side of the stage waiting for his time to come out. After Janet got off the stage they were doing the opening for Michael. Mike turned around and said yea I can't do this. Tito stopped him and said no mike go ahead you can do this we are right here for you.

Mike turned around and walked out on to the stage. He looked over at his family and they smiled at him and he smiled back. Soon the music started and Michael went and he blew the entire crowd away. The fans were as loud as ever.

After the concert was over Michael went and showered and he got changed. He then went to go and look for his family. They were talking to a guy. The guy said so now it's back to everything being about Michael. Jackie said no it's not its back to the way it should be. Michael is amazing on stage and we love him and we always will.

Michael heard all of that and he smiled and then he went outside for a while to get some air. His family came out looking for him. Marlon said mike are you ok? Mike said yea I am thanks for what you said back there. Jackie said we mean it Michael. All of a sudden they heard a child say wow!

They all turned around and the boy said can you sing my shirt please? They all said of course. The boy said you all did amazing tonight. They smiled and said thanks. After the boy left mike said yea I did miss this. They all laughed and then they all went and got something to eat to end a great night and what's going to be the start of what's should have never ended too soon.


End file.
